


Heresy

by Shiero (shieroell029)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alchemist michael, Alchemy, Blood, Character Death, F/M, FMA AU, Human Transmutation, Mutilation, Tradegy, homunculus - Freeform, its bad is all im saying, leave your happiness in the front door, like in FMA, you dont need it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/Shiero
Summary: Michael looses Mallory to a disease, so he does what he needs to do to revive her.





	Heresy

**Author's Note:**

> The Alchemy, human transmutation, and Homunculus are based on Full Metal Alchemist (2003)

No no no no this can't be happening, his beloved Mallory is gone. 

Michael has just gotten her some fruits from the market, Mallory had asked him not to leave her, but he promised that he’ll be back as quickly as he can, little did he know that while he was gone his beloved Mallory would finally succumb to her illness, she wanted him to be there until the last moment, she wanted to wait for him, but she couldn't. He cradles her lifeless body in his arms as he cries against her cold cheeks. 

Something in him suddenly snapped and he stopped crying, he lets go of Mallory, but before leaving he told her “I’ll be back, wait for me”. He went into the basement of their house and picked several ingredients he needed, his research wasn't complete, but it will do for now, he just needs her back to where she belongs, in his arms. 

Michael had researched the Philosopher’s Stone, he wanted to use it to heal Mallory, but within that research he found out about homunculi and human transmutation, that you can create both using the same method. He just needed more time, just a bit more and he can make a Philosopher's Stone and revive her fully, but a homunculus will do, just for now. 

He returns to Mallory and drew the human transmutation circle around her body and once he was done, he put both of his hands on the edge of the circle to start the transmutation, electricity bursts out of the circle, tracing the lines until it reaches Mallory, then shadows of hands appeared from the circle and took her body away, but it also took a hold of Michael. 

He wakes in a white room with a large door in the middle, the door is engraved with a tree with alchemical symbols, the door suddenly opened and the hand shadows appeared again and pulled him into door. He screamed. 

Michael wakes again in Mallory’s room unable to move, when he looked, both his arms are missing and he was bleeding profusely, he didn't care though, he looks at the center of the transmutation circle and found not his wife, but a mass of something that does not even resemble a human being but it moved, just a bit. With a crazed look on his face, Michael laughs out loud, he did it, he transmuted her. 

However, without any arms, he was unable to stop his bleeding, “Mallory, Mallory,'' was the words on his lips as he lost consciousness from the blood lost. 

* * *

A few days later, Cordelia had gotten worried that Michael has not left his house, neither was Mallory, so she knocked on their door, but there was an awful smell coming from the house, like something rotting. She panicked and entered the house, when she looked for the couple, she finds Mallory naked in her room full of blood and a dead Michael in her lap, but there was something wrong with her, her hair was silver white and there was some sort of tattoo just above her left breast. 

**Author's Note:**

> For people that may not know FMA  
The alchemy in FMA requires equivalent exchange, human transmutation has a heavy price since its transmuting a soul, so in exchange something has to be taken, since Michael wanted to bring Mallory back into his 'arms' those were taken so he can never feel it ever again. 
> 
> Most characters in the series that perform human transmutation have something taken from them but are able to live because there was someone else with them. 
> 
> The title is 'Heresy' because human transmutation is forbidden, because its playing god. 
> 
> Philosophers Stone is made out of human souls. 
> 
> Human transmutation (in FMA) creates a homunculus, not human, but looks like a human, they will have a tattoo of the symbol for the oroboros on them. It will take days for them to reform to something resembling a human after they were transmutted.


End file.
